I would give my life for you
by Saeshmea
Summary: This is a what-would-happen-if fanfic that begins when Jonathan come back home after being in the hospital at Fanatic episode 5.10 . A MONATHAN & MIONEL fic where Martha's feelings and fears will come out to decide the end of the story...
1. Chapter 1

I would give my life for you - 1

**I would give my life for you - 1**

_This is a what-would-happen-if fanfic that begin__s when Jonathan come back home after being in the hospital at Fanatic episode (5.10):_

Jonathan was tired after been attacked. He was hoping to arrive home and rest on his bed before return to his meetings the next day. But when he opened the door he found something he had never expected to: a suitcase.

He closed the door and stayed a while watching at that big suitcase which was at his entrance. Clark came from the kitchen.

"What's that? Do we have any visit?" asked Jonathan to his son.

"It isn't that, dad..." said Clark sadly, and then he turned his look to the stairs, which Martha was going down with two more suitcases on her hands.

"Are you going anywhere?" asked Jonathan, and Clark returned to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving" said Martha with a law voice and looking to the floor.

"What do you mean?" asked the man who couldn't understand the situation.

"I'm leaving the farm, Jonathan… I'm leaving you"

"What?! You can't leave me"

"Of course I can… It's what I'm doing"

"Where are you going?" asked him laughing, trying to believe that it was just a joke.

"I don't know… but I can't stay here…"

"I'm in the middle of the campaign, you can't leave me now!" said grasping her wrist.

"Release me, you're hurting me!" exclaimed Martha and Jonathan left her wrist.

"Sorry…" apologized "Martha I need you! I love you! Don't do this me!"

"I love you too, darling… but I can't… I'm not prepared to that… I woke up everyday wishing that when I opened my eyes you still breathing next to me… You can't ask me to stand this fight with Lex Luthor, because it's your fight… and I don't want to come home every day after work, and be worried for your life until you come back… because the day you will come back later I will become sick…"

"But this is not going to happen… I will be next to you every morning… and I will come back home before dinner… I promise!"

"No Jonatha… I'm tired of your promises. You have heart problems, and being a senator will get worse it… I love you too much to live next to you always thinking that this can be our last moment together…"

"Do you mean that's the end… We're going to leave twenty years of marriage here, just because I want to be a Senator… just because I'm trying to give you a better life…"

"That's not what you're trying… You want to win Lex on this elections. Well… don't worry… if you can survive until then…" she broke down and began to cry "… you will be able to win"

"You can't leave me… please…" Jonathan was crying too. He caressed Martha's cheeks.

"I will vote for you, Senator Kent" said Martha, she kissed his lips, and she opened the door.

Clark helped Martha to take the suitcases to her car, and Jonathan went up stairs and looked how she left from his room's window.

She had taken with her all her clothed. The cupboard was empty.

"Mum… can't you change your mind?" asked Clark when they put the last suitcase into the car.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" said her caressing his cheek "but I can't see how he kills himself at this way…" she tried to not cry again "I love him too much… I wouldn't be able to face it, dear… It was enough for me to wait three months until he came back from his coma… it's enough for me knowing that his heart can stop at any moment… but know that he has been risking his life in this elections without say anything to us, know that he can be killed just because he don't want Lex to win the elections… I can't… it's too much for me…" she finally broke down again "Please… try to understand me, son. I need time to think about all what's happening…"

"I understand you, mum… but it's too difficult to me to see you leave the farm"

"Well… I will call you soon to say where I'm staying… Don't worry for me, just take care of him… ok?"

"Ok mummy…" he hugged her and kissed her forehead "Bye bye"

She went into the car, and Clark closed the door and stayed there to see how his mother's car left the farm.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

I would give my life for you - 2

**I would give my life for you - 2**

SIX MONTHS LATER

Jonathan had won the elections and was now a loved senator for Kansas. Clark still at university and every day he visited his mother at her new apartment at Metropolis. But never talked his father about her, because the last time he did Jonathan spent the night drinking in a bar.

Lionel Luthor had listened about the Kent's family. He had been told that Martha had left the farm, but nobody knew about her… it was as if she had disappeared from the State. That morning he had a meeting in a hotel at the other side of the city, he left early and he hadn't have breakfast, so he went to the hotel bar and asked for a coffee. While he waited for it, he took a newspaper and read it from the middle, where there was an article about the Luthor's Corp.

"Your coffee" said a sweet woman's voice "Do you want anything else?"

"No thanks…" he said as he put up his face "Oh my God, Martha!" exclaimed.

"Lionel!" exclaimed her too.

That was the first time she met anybody from Smallville after left Jonathan. With the tension of the moment Lionel hit the cup and all the coffee spilled on his trousers.

"Oh my god! Let me clean it!" said Martha as she quickly took a cloth and kneeled down to dry the coffee.

"Martha…" said Lionel as he hold her hand to stop her "don't do it" he was staring at her and she was hypnotized for his sweetly look "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working" said Martha looking to the floor trying to ignore those eyes.

"As a waitress in a hotel!" exclaimed Lionel "You can do something better! You had worked for the Luthor Corp. and you were a great businesswoman…"

She smiled, but she still at the floor.

"Thank you, Lionel. But that's the real life… I'm a forty-five-year-old woman, I have to pay the rent of my apartment, and that's the only job I could find."

"Come back to the Luthor Corp.!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I got this alone, without the help of the richest man of Metropolis"

"I thought that you saw me as a friend…"

Martha continued cleaning his trousers without say anything.

"Ok… you don't want my help… but you will lunch with me today"

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't know…"

"Great. I will be waiting for you at the hotel's restaurant, come when your turn have finished, ok?"

"I won't"

"I will be there anyway"

Late, at lunch time, Martha took off her job's clothes, and wearing a skirt and a blouse walked to the hotel's restaurant to see if Lionel really was there. And he was.

"You still here…" said her when she was behind him.

Lionel stood up and moved away the chair to let her sit.

"Thanks" she said.

"I'm glad that you have come…" said him smiling.

They asked their meal and they drunk toast their lives.

"So… I know that you left Jonathan before the elections. I would be hard for you…"

"I was. Really hard." She breathed hard to stop her crying "But he had changed. He used to ask me about all, but this time he did all thinking just on himself… I couldn't stay there seeing how he destroyed his life and our family risking his health and his life as he's doing. I needed some time to think…"

"So… are you going to come back with him now… I mean… he's a great senator, now"

"I have got this job at my own, I'm living alone, and Clark visits me nearly every day… I would lye if I say that I don't miss him, but I'm not ready to come back with him… and I feel that this life is mine, just mine… and that's great"

"What about Mr. Clark, does your father know about all this?"

"I haven't told him… but all the state televisions talked about the split up of the Senator Kent during the campaign… so I'm sure he knows… but he hasn't tried to find me…"

"And Clark? He visits you every day, but how does he feel with al this?"

"Bad. He feels really bad… but he's starting to understand that we're not going to come back again easily"

"What about love? Is there a new love in your life?"

"No, there isn't" she smiled "I haven't time for love"

"I can't believe it. You're a pretty woman… I'm sure that you have won the heart of a lot of men of the city"

"You're so nice" she laughed "But I haven't"

Lionel smiled. They were nearly finishing their lunch.

"Ok. I don't want to waste this opportunity… I haven't met you for months, and if I let you go without ask it to you, the next time you will be married again"

"Don't joke!" said her laughing.

"What about if I invite you for a dinner and a dance, tonight?"

"I would say: no"

"Oh no! Don't say that! I will pick you up, ok?"

"Ok… I will finish work at eight, wait me at the entrance"

TO BE CONTINUED…

After their dinner and dance night, Martha and Lionel had some more dates before the day that Martha let him to take her back to home.

"Do you live here?" asked Lionel watching at that untidy street, and that all building.

"I do… I said you that it wasn't a good idea to come here"

"No! it's good!" exclaimed Lionel "It's just that… you're really courageous to return here every night"

They went upstairs, and they went into a little apartment which was really different of the rest of the street. It was tidy and clean, and it really was a home.

"Just you could be able to transform something like this in a home" said Lionel.

"Thanks" said Martha "Do you want some drink?"

"Yeah"

Martha opened a champagne bottle and put some in two glasses. She sat on the sofa with Lionel and they drunk toast their friendship.

After opened the second bottle, non of them wear shoes, and they both were really happy and closed to each other.

"Lionel" began Martha "do you know what? I wasn't as happy as I said when we met the first time at the hotel… but after this month we have spent together, I can say that I'm really, really happy!"

"That's so lovely!" said Lionel "I have really enjoyed theses weeks, too"

Suddenly, Martha went closer to him and kissed his lips.

"Martha… you're drunk" said Lionel.

"Not more than you" said him.

And he kissed her back, and at the morning they woke up together on the sofa.

Martha was on Lionel, they both were naked.

"Lionel…" said Martha waking him up.

"What?" said him before opened his eyes. When he did, he found Martha's red hair on his face "Oh my god! What have we done?"

"Good morning…" said Martha, and she kissed his lips.

"Martha… are you sure of that?"

"I said you that I wasn't drunk…" she said laughing. "Do want some breakfast?"

"Sure" he said smiling.

When Lionel had dressed himself, walked towards Martha, who was making pancakes, and round her waist with his arms. Then he kissed her and whispered on her ear: "I love you"

She didn't say anything, but she kissed him passionately.

"I have a Christmas party the next Friday, I want you to come with me" said Lionel.

"I will be really glad to go with you"

The next week, at that Christmas party, Martha wore a long red dressed and her hair curly. Lionel gave her a nice rubies necklace for Christmas present, with a beautiful red tulips bunch that he left at the apartment with some water.

They were dancing, when Martha suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Lionel.

"Jonathan…" whispered Martha. She hadn't met him since she left the farm, and that was months ago.

"Do you want us to leave?"

"No…" said Martha.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Lionel more seriously.

"No, of course not!"

"Ok… I will take you some drink"

Lionel left, and Martha stayed there watching how her ex-husband spoke with the people of the party, until he saw her.

"Martha!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"Hi Jonathan… or should I say: Senator Kent" said Martha.

"Please, just Jonathan, Martha"

She smiled.

"You look really pretty today" said him.

"Thanks"

"Clark doesn't speak too much about you, but he says that you're fine"

"I am"

"So… Have you come alone?"

Just at that moment Lionel came with two glasses of punch.

"Hi Jonathan" said Lionel.

"Lionel" said Jonathan so cold "I see." And he turned back to leave them.

"No, Jonathan wait!" begged Martha.

"Why? To tell me how happy you are with… him"

"No! To tell you that I'm just trying to continue my life… and that this is what you should do too" said Martha.

"Well, congratulations… now I understand why I was sent the divorce papers the other day… well, don't worry happy couple, I will sign them when I arrived home"

"Jonathan, please… don't be as cruel with her" asked Lionel rounding her waist with his arm.

"I'm not being cruel… but she was when she left me in the middle of the elections…"

"You were risking your health and life for nothing!"

"Is this nothing!? I'm a senator, now, I'm someone! Like him!"

"No, Jonathan, you're a senator… but you still being the same man I left that night at the farm… you still without understand that I left you because I couldn't see how you destroyed yourself"

Jonathan turned round again to left them without say anything else, but Martha put hand on his shoulder to stop him, she wanted to explain that to him better, but at that moment the light was cut and they listened a shoot. The people began to shout and to run out the room. When the light come back Lionel and Jonathan found themselves in front of each other. Martha was on the floor with a lot of blood round of her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

I would give my life for you - 3

**I would give my life for you - 3**

After their dinner and dance night, Martha and Lionel had some more dates before the day that Martha let him to take her back to home.

"Do you live here?" asked Lionel watching at that untidy street, and that all building.

"I do… I said you that it wasn't a good idea to come here"

"No! it's good!" exclaimed Lionel "It's just that… you're really courageous to return here every night"

They went upstairs, and they went into a little apartment which was really different of the rest of the street. It was tidy and clean, and it really was a home.

"Just you could be able to transform something like this in a home" said Lionel.

"Thanks" said Martha "Do you want some drink?"

"Yeah"

Martha opened a champagne bottle and put some in two glasses. She sat on the sofa with Lionel and they drunk toast their friendship.

After opened the second bottle, non of them wear shoes, and they both were really happy and closed to each other.

"Lionel" began Martha "do you know what? I wasn't as happy as I said when we met the first time at the hotel… but after this month we have spent together, I can say that I'm really, really happy!"

"That's so lovely!" said Lionel "I have really enjoyed theses weeks, too"

Suddenly, Martha went closer to him and kissed his lips.

"Martha… you're drunk" said Lionel.

"Not more than you" said him.

And he kissed her back, and at the morning they woke up together on the sofa.

Martha was on Lionel, they both were naked.

"Lionel…" said Martha waking him up.

"What?" said him before opened his eyes. When he did, he found Martha's red hair on his face "Oh my god! What have we done?"

"Good morning…" said Martha, and she kissed his lips.

"Martha… are you sure of that?"

"I said you that I wasn't drunk…" she said laughing. "Do want some breakfast?"

"Sure" he said smiling.

When Lionel had dressed himself, walked towards Martha, who was making pancakes, and round her waist with his arms. Then he kissed her and whispered on her ear: "I love you"

She didn't say anything, but she kissed him passionately.

"I have a Christmas party the next Friday, I want you to come with me" said Lionel.

"I will be really glad to go with you"

The next week, at that Christmas party, Martha wore a long red dressed and her hair curly. Lionel gave her a nice rubies necklace for Christmas present, with a beautiful red tulips bunch that he left at the apartment with some water.

They were dancing, when Martha suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Lionel.

"Jonathan…" whispered Martha. She hadn't met him since she left the farm, and that was months ago.

"Do you want us to leave?"

"No…" said Martha.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Lionel more seriously.

"No, of course not!"

"Ok… I will take you some drink"

Lionel left, and Martha stayed there watching how her ex-husband spoke with the people of the party, until he saw her.

"Martha!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"Hi Jonathan… or should I say: Senator Kent" said Martha.

"Please, just Jonathan, Martha"

She smiled.

"You look really pretty today" said him.

"Thanks"

"Clark doesn't speak too much about you, but he says that you're fine"

"I am"

"So… Have you come alone?"

Just at that moment Lionel came with two glasses of punch.

"Hi Jonathan" said Lionel.

"Lionel" said Jonathan so cold "I see." And he turned back to leave them.

"No, Jonathan wait!" begged Martha.

"Why? To tell me how happy you are with… him"

"No! To tell you that I'm just trying to continue my life… and that this is what you should do too" said Martha.

"Well, congratulations… now I understand why I was sent the divorce papers the other day… well, don't worry happy couple, I will sign them when I arrived home"

"Jonathan, please… don't be as cruel with her" asked Lionel rounding her waist with his arm.

"I'm not being cruel… but she was when she left me in the middle of the elections…"

"You were risking your health and life for nothing!"

"Is this nothing!? I'm a senator, now, I'm someone! Like him!"

"No, Jonathan, you're a senator… but you still being the same man I left that night at the farm… you still without understand that I left you because I couldn't see how you destroyed yourself"

Jonathan turned round again to left them without say anything else, but Martha put hand on his shoulder to stop him, she wanted to explain that to him better, but at that moment the light was cut and they listened a shoot. The people began to shout and to run out the room. When the light come back Lionel and Jonathan found themselves in front of each other. Martha was on the floor with a lot of blood round of her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

I would give my life for you - 4

**I would give my life for you - 4**

The doctor came out of the room. He said that she was too bad, that the first twenty-four hours were really important to know if she would be able to survive or not, he said that just one person could visit her.

"You should go first, Jonathan" said Lionel "She's your wife"

Jonathan went into the room. He couldn't face that, he wasn't able to see her dying for his fault. That bullet was for him, not for her.

"I'm sorry, Martha" said crying and holding her hand "I should be on this bed, not you" He breath hard "If I had stopped this when you advised me that would never happened."

When Jonathan went out of the room, they listened Clark's voice throw the corridor.

"Dad!" shouted.

"Clark!"

"Are you ok? I listened that someone tried to shoot you at the party and I thought that you were…"

"The bullet was for me… but it hurt your mother…" told Jonathan to his son with a sadly voice.

"What?! What was she doing there?!" asked Clark.

"I took her with me" answered Lionel from Clark's back. He hadn't seen him yet.

"Lionel!" exclaimed Clark, and he resisted to ask him what was his mother doing with him. "Where's her now? How's she?"

"She's in there… but we can't enter… She's really bad, Clark… and it's all fault." Said Jonathan.

"No, it isn't. I took her to that party, it's my fault, not yours" said Lionel.

"The bullet was for me, not for her!" repeated Jonathan again.

"Stop it! It's nobodies fault, ok? We have to wish her recover, not try to find a culprit" shouted Clark, and everybody shut up.

"I'm sorry for what happened before the shoot at the party… But seeing Martha with another man was really hard for me" apologized Jonathan to Lionel when Clark left to buy something to eat.

"Don't worry… I understand. Martha was scared too. When she saw you I felt on her eyes that she didn't want you to see her with me…" said Lionel "Jonathan, I didn't search her… I found her working in a hotel's bar as a waitress and we met some more times… but I just wanted her to not feel alone in the city… All this come up without our knowledge, trust me when I say that she hadn't prepared herself to fall in love again…" he took his look down "And I'm not really sure that she's in love with me… I would swear that she still feeling something really strong for you"

"Thanks Lionel. But I have hurt her too much. Now I understand why she left me… she didn't do it because she didn't want me to become a Senator; she did it because she knew that compete against Lex would be a dangerous fight, and she couldn't suffer more. She stood enough when I was in coma, and she got really worried after the doctors told us about my heart's problem… How could I ask her to stand more? Why didn't I see it?"

"Because she always tries to seem enough strong to stand everything… but it's a lie, because she loves too much, and love is the worst debility we can have… She loved you as much that she couldn't stop thinking about the day she was going to lose you, because you were all her life. She left you because she needed to show herself that she could have a live without you, not because she really wanted to leave you" answered Lionel.

"But you went together to the party"

"Feelings can confuse us. We have built a nice friendship between us, we have spent together a lot of time these last months, her feelings were confused, and, instead it really hurts me, she still in love with you, Jonathan Kent."

At that moment Clark arrived.

"It's too late, so that stupid woman of the hospital's bar said me that she couldn't do more food because she was going to close the kitchen. So I could just take two sandwiches. Is there anybody without hungry?"

"Don't worry son" said Jonathan taking one of the sandwiches "We'll share one" and he cut the sandwich on twice and give one part to Lionel.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

I would give my life for you - 5

**I would give my life for you - 5**

Two days later the doctors changed Martha's room, because they said that she was in a coma, and that she could not come back until days, weeks, months, or years. Jonathan announced that he left the senate, not because he was frightened for his life, but because he had risked enough and he didn't want to lose more. Lionel had changed a lot of meetings to be able to stay with Martha in the hospital. They made turns between him, Jonathan and Clark, who still going to university, but without being able to concentrate himself.

Nearly a month and a half after the incident, Martha opened her eyes while Clark was next to her.

"Mum!" exclaimed happily "Mum you woke up!" He hugged her and she give the hug back.

"Hi sweetheart. What am I doing at the hospital?" she asked.

Jonathan entered to the room running, and crying.

"Martha!"

"Jonathan! How are you?"

"It's me who should ask it to you…" said Jonathan laughing.

"I'm fine"

"Martha, I'm really sorry… it was my fault…"

"No, it wasn't…"

"Of course it was, that bullet was for me…"

"If it had touched you it would have killed you" said Martha caressing his cheek.

"Maybe that was what would have happened"

"Don't say that. I didn't want to cry for you, Jonathan"

Then, Jonathan, moved towards her and kissed her lips.

Just at that moment Lionel arrived to the room, with a big red tulips' bouquet, and throw the window he saw the kiss. Sadly he let the tulips fall on the floor and left.

Martha removed Jonathan from her.

"Jonathan… you have been the man of my life, I really love you, I would give my life for you how many times it was necessary… but I can't… I can't come back to the farm, I can't come back to that life where I was just your wife… dear, I don't want to start it again"

"Why not?! I have left the senate, I'm just a farmer again… Lionel was sure that you still loving me"

"And I do, but I love Lionel too… He have been really nice with me, and this time we have spent together have been really nice… I want to give him a chance, Jonathan, I want to give a second chance to myself" said Martha.

"But I have left the senate just for you"

"No, you have done it because you felt guilty… if you had wanted to leave it for me, you would have done it before I left you. I'm sorry Jonathan, but it's too late"

Jonathan walked to the door, and when he opened it he found the bouquet on the floor. He took it, and he read the note. He walked back and gave the flowers to Martha.

"I think that your loved Lionel have come and have seen our kiss" said Jonathan before finally leave.

The note said: "I will love you for ever. L.L."

Two days later Martha could leave the hospital. But just Clark came to pick her up. He helped her to go into the car, and then he asked her: "Where do you want to go, mum?"

"To the Luthor's mansion, sweetheart, please" said Martha.

She walked to the door after Clark left with the car and knocked it. Lionel knew that it was her, so he went to open the door personally.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You came to see me but you didn't enter to the room" said Martha seriously.

"I couldn't…" said Lionel taking his look down.

"That kiss wasn't mine"

"You don't need to apologize. I knew that it was going to happen soon"

"But you don't understand it, Lionel. I'm not going back with Jonathan. I want to begin with you" said Martha holding his hands.

"What?"

She stood on her tiptoes to be closer to him and she kissed his lips sweetly.

"I love you, and I want to begin my new live next to you"

"What about Jonathan?"

"Well… I have already told him… Of course he doesn't like it, but, it's life"

"And Clar?"

"It will be hard for him to accept it. But he understands it"

"So… you want to be with me?"

"I want"

"Are you sure of what you're doing?

"Absolutely"

She round him with her arms and she kissed him again. He took the kiss back and took her on his arms. He closed the door and he took her upstairs, to his room.

THE END.


End file.
